Operation: MEMORY
by Silverflare07
Summary: A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 15 34!
1. A Brand New Chapter

> > > > > **Title: **Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Summary: **A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 1/5 3/4!
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Author: **Silverflare07
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Dedication: **My (once) best friend Destynee who I am drifting apart from. I'll miss you!
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Author's notes: **I'm sorry if the characters are full of OCC ness...I haven't seen that many episodes yet. Since they're all adults I'll refer to them with their real names. When talking to each other they'll use their codenames.
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Extra Info: **Not much to say here. But in case you haven't seen it there's this commercial where they K.N.D. have to sing and Numbuh 5 is REALLY good.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Stuff you need to know: 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "" Speech
>>>>> 
>>>>> Thoughts are in _italics._
>>>>> 
>>>>> ((((()))))
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Memory _
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Erased_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Memory not_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Openly_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Recovered_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Yet_
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Chapter One: A Brand New Chapter**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel Uno looked at the building towering in front of him. This was the new K.N.D. moon base; only it wasn't on the moon. At 23 years old he had to wonder what in the world he was doing standing in front of a building like this.
>>>>> 
>>>>> But...for almost thirteen years of his life it had been his home.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Taking a deep breath he grabbed the hand of his fiancée, Lizzie, and began to walk towards the door.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Sensing his nervousness Lizzie tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Niggie," He cringed at the nickname, "This is a simple reunion. We'll be going to our high school one soon."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel nodded and kept staring at the doors looming ahead. "I know it's just that...well I haven't seen any of these people in a long time. I wonder how much Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4 have changed?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Lizzie nodded wondering herself. She had liked all of her fiance's little friends. Except for that horrible number 5. Just thinking about the girl made Lizzie's blood boil. But they wouldn't even be seeing her tonight. She was a ghost in the past she couldn't remember.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She smiled sweetly as Nigel held the door open for her. She failed to notice his exasperated look.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel hated being Lizzie's fiancé. But everyone had expected them to grow up, get married and have a wonderful family. And he was never one to let people down.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _But I did...I let her down..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shaking the thought from his head Nigel made a silent promise to himself that he would enjoy this blast to the past regardless of annoying fiancés or miserable memories.
>>>>> 
>>>>> With that thought in mind Nigel Uno walked into the building and to what would become a brand new chapter of his life.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ((((()))))
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kuki stood by the punch bowl bored beyond belief. Where had her husband gone! He was supposed to be enjoying this with her. After all this was their childhood. Right on cue Wally walked up and put an arm around her shoulder.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Sorry 'bout that. 'Ah was looking for any of our old friends."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Did you find them?" The Japanese girl and become calmer over the years but she was still a little girl at heart. Her hair was now half way down her waist and for tonight she had it up in an elegant knot. Not to mention wearing a nice light blue Chinese style dress.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Nope. Not a one." Wally hadn't changed much either. He wasn't quite so quick to fight as he had been when he was younger but the heart of fighter still beat within him. He was wearing a simple black tux for the occasion.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Do you think we'll see-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No."
>>>>> 
>>>>> She sighed and looked at the ground. "We never see her anymore."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She don't even know who we are."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She...she...might remember."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Wally could hear the tears in her voice. Knowing this was a touchy subject for his wife he quickly changed the subject.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hey look! It's Numbuh 1! And he's with...Lizzie." The last word came out with a disappointed tone attached.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kuki's head, however, snapped up and her face brightened. "Really?!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> He nodded and pointed to the door. Kuki turned and cocked her head to one side.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why's he with Lizzie?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Wally simply shrugged his shoulders and the paired made their way over to the couple.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ((((()))))
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Numbuh 1!" Nigel lifted his head at the sound of his old codename. He searched the room until he saw someone that looked like an older version of Numbuh 4 walk toward him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Numbuh 1! How ya been?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel smiled. "Good to see you Numbuh 4. Have you seen anyone else from our old team."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Wally's smile got slightly larger and he stepped aside to reveal Kuki. She smiled. "Hi Numbuh 1!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel looked at her, wide eyes hidden behind those sunglasses he still wore. She sounded so much older. "Numbuh 4!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> He eyed the ring around her left finger suspiciously before turning to Wally to see a matching ring on his left hand.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You got married!" He scooped them up into a hug before either one could re act.
>>>>> 
>>>>> When he let them go they were both blushing. "Yeah, uh, we just got married a year ago but we've been datin' since high school."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel smiled. "I'm glad some of us got a happy ending." Lizzie's scowl went unnoticed by the group.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Numbuh 1..." Kuki reached her hand out to comfort the British boy but he shrugged it off.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It's no big deal..." He didn't sound like it wasn't a big deal but neither decided to push it. Nigel changed the subject. "Has anyone seen Numbuh 2?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Three heads shook.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I wonder where he could be?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hey guys!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> The four whipped around to see a young man with red hair walk toward them. Nigel was the first to recognize him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Numbuh 2!" His draw dropped. And with good reason.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The boy had changed. He was no longer the short chubby boy from the tree house. He was taller then the rest of them and he was a slightly more muscular version of his teenage self. His hand was joined with the hand of a pretty young lady Nigel didn't recognize.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "This," Hoagie gestured to the girl, "Is Brittany, my girlfriend."
>>>>> 
>>>>> A chorus of hey went up and Brittany shook hands with each of the members.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The lights dimmed suddenly and the room got quite as the new Numbuh 274, a young boy with blonde hair and lots of freckles, got up on stage.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ummm...hi. Welcome all retired Kid's Next Door."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel coughed. "Retired...that makes me feel old."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Wally and Kuki nodded in agreement.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The blonde boy continued.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We have a real special treat for you guys tonight. I wonder if any of you will recognize her..." He walked off stage and the curtains opened to reveal a very pretty African American lady. Her hair was straight and reached about a foot past her shoulders. She wasn't dressed nicely like most of the people. Instead she wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. Sitting sideways on her head was a pink hat.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kuki gasped and Wally grabbed her hand and both looked over at Nigel. He was staring at the girl with a blank look his mouth hanging limply open. He seemed to come back to reality as she began to sing. She had a beautiful voice.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Numbuh 5..." The words were barely a whisper escaping Nigel's mouth as he sat in trance.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Because beyond the shadow of a doubt he was staring at the one and only Abigail Lincoln.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ((((()))))
>>>>> 
>>>>> Well this is my first shot at a K.N.D. fic. Let me know what you think. Flames will be used to roast Lizzie cuz I really don't like her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	2. I Forgot You Don't Remember

> > > > > **Title: **Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Summary: **A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 1/5 3/4!
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Author: **Silverflare07
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Dedication: **My (once) best friend Destynee who I am drifting apart from. I'll miss you!
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Author's notes: **I'm sorry if the characters are full of OCC ness...I haven't seen that many episodes yet. Since they're all adults I'll refer to them with their real names. When talking to each other they'll use their codenames.
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Extra Info: **Not much to say here. But in case you haven't seen it there's this commercial where they K.N.D. have to sing and Numbuh 5 is REALLY good.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Stuff you need to know: 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "" Speech
>>>>> 
>>>>> Thoughts are in _italics._
>>>>> 
>>>>> ((((()))))
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Memory_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Erased_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Memory not_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Openly_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Recovered_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Yet_
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Chapter 2: I Forgot You Don't Remember **
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hoagie could not figure out for the life of him what had his friends in such a trance. Yeah the girl was kind of pretty, beautiful actually, but it wasn't like they knew her or anything. Then she started singing.
>>>>> 
>>>>> **"****Time on my hands since you've been away boy**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **I ain't got no plans**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **no, no, no, no.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **And the sound of the rain, on my windowpane.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Is slowly, slowly driving me insane."**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hoagie would know that voice from anywhere. He had grown up with it for almost 13 years. They all had. It was Numbuh 5. He leaned over to Wally. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Is that really..." Wally nodded. He looked to be in pain. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What's wrong?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I can't feel my hand." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hoagie looked down to where Kuki had such a firm grip on Wally's hand that it was turning red. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Numbuh 3 misses Numbuh 5 huh?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> All Wally could do was nod wearing a pained expression. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "How's Numbuh 1 holding up?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kuki answered for him. "Not so good. Lizzie doesn't look happy about it either." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hoagie looked over to where Nigel was staring at Abby with an expression he couldn't quite read. Lizzie however wasn't doing such a good job hiding her emotions. She was red in the face and the look she was throwing the girl could have killed her if looks could kill. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hoagie had never been more thankful that they couldn't. Nigel would have been dead too. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> **"Boy, I'm going down**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **I'm going down****'**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Cause you aint around, baby.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **My whole world's upside down"**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Lizzie was seething. What in the world did that little witch think she was doing here! She shouldn't even remember the Kids Next Door! Who ever had invited her was going to pay! 
>>>>> 
>>>>> _I cannot believe they invited her. And to sing no less! I bet she has no idea who any of these people even are!_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Lizzie wasn't stupid. Unlike Abigail she remembered the past and she knew Nigel knew it too. That was what made her mad. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> _I wish that hadn't passed that stupid decommissioning rule! Then this wouldn't be a problem._
>>>>> 
>>>>> But they had and it all been Numbuh 86's fault. Who cares if it brought more talented operatives to the Teen side? As long as her Niggie didn't remember that awful girl she really could have cared less. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> **"Sleep don't come easy.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Boy, please believe me.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Since you've been gone, everything's going wrong.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Why'd you have to say goodbye?**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Look what you've done to me**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **I can't stop these tears from falling from my eyes."**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel couldn't believe his eyes. After 10 years she was standing before him. But why? She couldn't possible remember the KND...could she. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> A small flicker of hope made itself present in his stomach. If she remembered...Just thinking about it brought life back into the boy that he was sure he had lost a long time ago. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> **"Please forgive me, baby, and come on home.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Going down.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Going down.**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Going down."**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Abby finished her song and bowed as the applause from the audience filled the building. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Wally clapped loudest of all and Wally even stuck his fingers in his mouth and let a shrill whistle loose. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Abby blushed and called out thank you before walking back stage. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel turned to his friends. "Let's go and see her." He looked wistfully at the stage where she had been moments ago. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> _She has to remember. She must! She wouldn't be here if she didn't!_
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Let's go see Numbuh 5!" Kuki was sounding like her old self again.   

>>>>> 
>>>>> They walked back stage where they found her brushing her hair and humming the song she had just song. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Numbuh 5!" Kuki threw her arms around the startled girl and both fell to the ground. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Abby detached herself from the girl and gave them all a confused look. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Who's Numbuh 5? And who are you?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel felt his world crash down around him. Beside him Lizzie gave a wicked grin. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Wha...what?" Kuki sounded like she was about to cry. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Wally walked up and wrapped an arm around his wife and she buried her head in his shoulder. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You don't remember us?" Hoagie sounded hurt too. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No. I ain't never met ya. I ain't met none of the folks out there. My niece asked me to sing tonight." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Wally raised an eyebrow. "Cree has a kid in the KND?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Abby looked bewildered. "How do you know my sista?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We were, ah, old acquaintances." Beside him Kuki snickered. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Abby raised an eyebrow. "Whateva you say." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel cleared his throat. "Well then...sorry to bother you." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Bye." Wally and Kuki walked off hand in hand. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "See ya." Hoagie led Brittany back to the party. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Bye." Lizzie gave her one last glare before leaving. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nigel couldn't even say anything so he simply turned around to leave. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You okay?" He looked back at Abby who was giving him a concerned look. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yeah...I just lost someone real important to me. I...I should go join my...fiancé." He forced the last sentence out. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He turned and walked out of the room and didn't see the hurt look he was receiving from Abby. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> _I lost someone important to me too Numbuh 1..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> ((((())))) 
>>>>> 
>>>>> The rest of the party went by in a flash for Nigel. He talked to people he was sure he didn't know like he'd known them forever. He was even nice to Numbuh 86 (an: What's her name?). He just didn't care. He wanted to get back to the hotel as fast as he could and sleep for the rest of his life. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Lizzie however had other plans. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Let's go out for a drink Niggie!" She tugged at his arm. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Not tonight Lizzie. I'm tired." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> She pouted. "Fine. But tomorrow night you owe me." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He nodded. "Whatever." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He pulled out the key to his room, Room number 1. He held the door open for Lizzie and was about to step in when mumbling from behind him caught his attention. He turned to see Abby struggling with the lock of the room across from his. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Do you need some help?" She turned to face him. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yeah." She looked sheepish. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You're putting the wrong side in the lock." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> She looked down and saw that he was right. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Wouldja look at that. Thanks." She stared at him for a few seconds. "You're one of dem psycho's from earlier." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He blushed. "Yeah. Sorry about that. We thought you were someone else." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That Numbuh 5 right?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He nodded. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Oh sorry I'm not her. Hope you find her though." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He nodded again. "I doubt it though. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even remember me. Well goodnight." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> And with that he walked inside his room and closed the door behind him. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> _If only you knew Numbuh 1...if only you knew._
>>>>> 
>>>>> ((((())))) 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Well there's chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> In the next Chapter: 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Who was that girl in there?" Brittany asked. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Numbuh 5..." Kuki whispered. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Who?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Her name was Abby Lincoln." Wally answered. "She was the fifth member of our team." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why doesn't see remember you guys?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She was decommissioned." Hoagie answered. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yeah but so were you guys." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It's a complicated story." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Well then," Brittany smiled, "I guess we'd better get some drinks. My treat!" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> But don't worry this story's rated PG. R&R! Flames are still going to be used to roast Lizzie, the little witch. 


	3. The Complicated Story

**Title: **Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.

**Summary: **A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 1/5 3/4!

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **My (once) best friend Destynee who I am drifting apart from. I'll miss you!

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry if the characters are full of OCC ness...I haven't seen that many episodes yet. Since they're all adults I'll refer to them with their real names. When talking to each other they'll use their codenames.

**Extra Info: **Not much to say here. But in case you haven't seen it there's this commercial where they K.N.D. have to sing and Numbuh 5 is REALLY good.

Stuff you need to know: 

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

_Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y._

_Memory_

_Erased_

_Memory not_

_Openly_

_Recovered_

_Yet_

**Chapter 3: The Complicated Story**

Hoagie, Brittany, Kuki, and Wally all watched as Nigel practically dragged Lizzie out of the party.

"Wonder what got him so upset."

If this had been an anime, Hoagie decided, he would have face faulted.

"Ummm hello! He just saw Numbuh 5 and realized she still has no idea who he is! He's probably really hurt."

Kuki nodded. "Yeah. In fact I think we should all go. Are you guys staying at the hotel?"

Brittany and Hoagie nodded.

"Come on let's go then."

They four walked out of the party and into the cool night air.

"Who was that girl in there?" Brittany asked.

"Numbuh 5..." Kuki whispered.

"Who?"

"Her name was Abby Lincoln." Wally answered.

"She was the fifth member of our team."

"Why doesn't she remember you guys?"

"She was decommissioned." Hoagie answered.

"Yeah but so were you guys."

"It's a complicated story."

"Well then," Brittany smiled, "I guess we'd better get some drinks. My treat!"

10 minutes later they sat in the lounge of the hotel. Drinks were delivered and Kuki took a sip of hers before looking Brittany straight in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded.

"Well you know how we were all members of the Kids Next Door?"

Another nod.

"Well that girl was Numbuh 5. 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. We were one of the best teams they had. But when you turned 13 you had to be decommissioned. And at that time that included having your memory erased. Numbuh 5 was the first one of us to reach her 13th birthday. She put up a fight but in the end they erased her memory."

Kuki was fighting back tears so Hoagie took over.

"Well about two days later it was Numbuh 86's turn to be decommissioned. And she put up such a fight that they couldn't get her to stay in seat. She broke free and told them that every time they erased a memory they were setting the stage for them to join the adults, since they wouldn't remember fighting against them and everything."

Hoagie sipped from his glass and Wally continued.

"After that no one else had to have their memory erased. Some people still went to the dark side but they were always caught and had their memories erased. But people like us, who didn't, got to keep their memories. If she had only been a few days younger she wouldn't have forgotten."

All three sat and stared silently at their drinks. Brittany was doing her best impression of a fish. She had always heard stories of the crazy adventures of Hoagie and his friends but she hadn't known there was so much behind it.

"Oh wow... that must be pretty hard on Nigel. But he's got Lizzie now so..." She trailed off at the dirty looks her companions had gained. "What?"

"That awful women! She conned Numbuh 1 into going out with her I'm sure of it!" She had jumped up and begun to shout and was attracting strange looks from people.

"Calm down honey..." Wally patted her arm nervously. "Sit down and relax."

Still breath heavily she sat back down.

"Ummm...Ok?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

Hoagie gave a quiet laugh. "Sorry about that. You see when we were younger Nigel did go out with Lizzie for a while but it really didn't work out. She was head over heels in love with him but he just didn't feel the same. We all knew he was in love with Numbuh 5. She felt the same way obviously and they started going out."

Wally nodded. "Lizzie was real sore 'bout it but they couldn't have been happier. Always kissin' and holding hands. It was kinda gross actually."

Kuki laughed. "You and I do that all the time too you know."

Wally blushed crimson. "Yeah well...that's not the point. Anyways, when Numbuh 5 was decommissioned Numbuh 1 just sorta stopped being Numbuh 1. He got all mopey and stuff. The only thing that was holding him together was that in a few weeks he would forget too. Then they went and said we didn't need our memories erased anymore. The poor guy just kinda stopped being himself."

Kuki nodded. "I'm not sure how he ended back up with Lizzie, she probably got him when he was heart broken but I can guarantee he could never love her. His heart belongs to Numbuh 5 and always did."

Brittany was trying not to cry. "That's so sad." She sighed dramatically. "I...think I'll write a book about it!"

Kuki and Wally exchanged confused glances. Hoagie explained. "She's a writer and always looking for new ideas."

Wally looked Brittany dead in the eye. "How's it gonna end?"

Brittany fixed with an equally serious look. "With a happy ending of course."

Kuki smiled. "Real life too I hope."

Brittany smiled as well. "Me too."

((((()))))

Nigel turned over in bed for the tenth time that night. How could God be so cruel to him? Giving him the girl he loved then snatching her back. Beside him Lizzie slept peacefully giving a soft snore every now and then.

Nigel sighed, he couldn't take this anymore. Giving an agitated sigh he pushed himself off the bed. He put on a robe and walked into the hall.

_A quick nighttime stroll will ease my mind and tire me out._

He set off for the lobby hoping to watch the nightly activities of the new KND base, which could be seen from one of the large windows.

He was surprised to see a lone figure already at the window. And he was even more surprised to see that it was Abby. He walked up next to her.

"Hello."

She jumped; obviously she had thought she was alone. She turned her head and gave him a grin.

"Hey. Whatch you doin' up this late?"

"I was having problems sleeping."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Yeah same here."

Then both turned and watched as kids came and left the base. It was so peaceful, not at all like his old tree house was at night.

"I remember one time when I was still a member of the KND. I had invented this defense machine and had been up for 6 days straight to fix it. I was receiving an award for it and probably would have stayed up till I got it if my friend hadn't made me sleep. She was such an amazing friend." Nigel looked at Abby.

He noticed she looked like she was in a far away land. Her eyes were glazed over and seemed to see beyond the window and into an event many years in the past. Her face was decorated with a large smile.

"Sounds like it." Her voice was faint and seemed distant.

"I miss her."

"I bet she misses you too."

He smiled. "Thanks. That's nice to hear even if it can't be true."

She nodded. "You never know it might be..."

They continued to watch in silence for a few moments before Nigel turned to Abby. "Well I think I'd better be going back to my room. It was nice meeting you down here."

She turned to face him fully for the first time and he noticed what she held in her hands. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Yeah you should go before your fiancé worries about you."

He nodded and began to walk away hoping to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Now more then ever he wished he had brought is sunglasses. Her voice stopped him as he reached the stairway.

"Do you...do you love your fiancé?"

Nigel turned to look at her.

_I should just tell her I do. She doesn't remember me and telling the truth would require a lot of explaining that I don't want to go through and I doubt she does either…_

He took a large breath and said in the most sincere voice he could muster at 12: 30 in the morning: "Yes of course. I love her very much."

Abby watched as he walked slowly up the stairs. She waited a few minutes after he disappeared to make sure she was alone. Only when she was sure she was alone did she sink to the floor burst into sobs.

Alone in the dark of the night Abigail Lincoln buried her face into her old pink hat and cried.

((((()))))

Wow...this chapter was really sad toward the end. It was sad when I was writing it anyway.

Well R&R and let me know what you think. Flames are still going to be used to roast Lizzie.

In the Next Chapter:

"I think it's time to get rid of that girl." Lizzie sneered to herself and picked up the hotel phone. "It's time to make a call to my old friends. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. That was good frosting." She dialed the numbers.

It rang for a few seconds before a familiar voice picked.

"Hello, Delightful Children-" She listened as the voice corrected her. "Yes it would be the Delightful Adults now wouldn't." the voice on the other end agreed with her. "Listen I need someone taken care of. An awful goody two shoes. Do you still do that sort of thing?" She waited for the answer.

"Good." Her wicked grin spread.

Well hopefully it'll be up in a few days.

Ok I don't usually do the whole respond to the reviewers thing but there was one review I just had to respond too.

**Caro N: **OMG your review cracked me up! That was great! I'm glad you like the story. And the song Numbuh 5 was singing in the first chapter was "I'm Going Down". Thank you so much for that review it brightened my day immensely.


	4. Calling In Old Enemies

> **Title: **Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.

**Summary: **A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 1/5 3/4!

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **My (once) best friend Destynee who I am drifting apart from. I'll miss you!

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry if the characters are full of OCC ness...I haven't seen that many episodes yet. Since they're all adults I'll refer to them with their real names. When talking to each other they'll use their codenames.

**Extra Info: **Not much to say here. But in case you haven't seen it there's this commercial where they K.N.D. have to sing and Numbuh 5 is REALLY good.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

_Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y._

_Memory _

_Erased_

_Memory not_

_Openly_

_Recovered_

_Yet_

**Chapter 4: Calling In Old Enemies**

Lizzie continued to pace in her room. Nigel and everyone else had been invited to stay a few extra days and of course Nigel had accepted the offer. Abby would be staying as well.

Lizzie gave a growl and flung her purse across the room. It hit the wall and clattered open showering its contents across the floor. Now even more frustrated she bent over to pick up the spilt objects. It was then that she came across a small white card.

It was a business card. One that had been in her purse for so long she had totally forgotten it was even there. She looked at the name and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"I think it's time to get rid of that girl." Lizzie sneered to herself and picked up the hotel phone. "It's time to make a call to my old friends. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. That was good frosting." She dialed the numbers. It rang for a few seconds before a familiar voice picked up. "Hello, Delightful Children-" She listened as the voice corrected her. "Yes it would be the Delightful Adults now wouldn't." the voice on the other end agreed with her. "Listen I need someone taken care of. An awful goody two shoes. Do you still do that sort of thing?" She waited for the answer.

"Good." Her wicked grin spread.

((((()))))

Wally watched as his wife wore a whole in the carpet. She had been pacing for half an hour and he couldn't figure out why.

"Kuki what on earth is wrong with you?"

She snapped her head up and looked at him as if she'd just noticed him for the first time.

"How...how long have you been in here?"

He gave her a confused look. "'Bout half and hour...why?"

She looked at the ground. "I...I have some news."

"Good news or bad news?"

"It depends. I think it's good news but I don't know what you'll think."

"Well the only way to find out is to tell me."

She bit the bottom of her lip and looked at the ground. Sensing how nervous she was he walked over and enveloped her in a hug.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

He felt her nod against his chest. He smiled. "Good then what's this news?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Wally...I'm pregnant."

Wally was floored. He hadn't been expecting THAT! "You're...You're sure."

She nodded. His face broke into a huge grin. "That's GREAT!" He picked her up and spun her around.

She giggled, immensely glad that he was as thrilled about the news as she was.

"We have to tell Nigel and Hoagie and everyone...Numbuh 5 too. She would want us to."

Kuki giggled again. Her husband was babbling like an idiot, a very handsome idiot yes, but an idiot all the same. She placed a kiss on his cheek and received a kiss on her nose in return.

Wally's smile was so wide his face hurt, but that didn't matter. He was going to be a dad! His life was perfect.

Well almost perfect. Only one more thing was needed to make his life perfect. He had his happy ending...Now he just had to give Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 theirs.

((((())))))

Nigel and Hoagie stood in front of the hotel swimming pool. Little kids were everywhere. Hoagie looked at Nigel.

"I think we should just go to the hot tub."

"Why?"

"Look at all the little kids!"

"So...?"

"Don't you remember being a little kid at the swimming pool?"

They watched as one boy's smile got just a little wider then swam off to play with his friends.

"The hot tub it is!"

They walked to the room separate from the pool that held the hotel's particularly small hot tub.

"I hope we're the only one's there. I want to tell you something that happened last night Numbuh 2."

Unfortunately they weren't alone in the hot tub. Fortunately the only other person there was Abby. Hoagie stopped short when he saw her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Numbuh 1?" He asked quietly.

Not quietly enough however has Abby turned to face the voices.

"Hey! Look another psycho!" She laughed and Hoagie turned red. "Why don't ya'll come and join me. Water's nice and warm."

Nigel looked at Hoagie. "Well I have to now." He whispered under his breath. Out loud however he accepted. "Sure thanks."

They both sank into hot tub. "Ah! This feels nice." Hoagie stated before sinking down to his nose in the warm water.

"It does feel quite pleasant." Nigel agreed.

Abby looked at him. "Would it kill ya to talk in plain English?"

"Huh?"

"Quite pleasant. I haven't ever heard someone say that since...eva! Try something a little more improper why don't ya."

He gave her a strange look. This was definitely the Abby he knew. "Okay... Oh this feels...nice?" He tried uncertainly.

She shrugged. "Ain't perfect but definitely better."

He laughed. "Thanks...I think."

"Whatch your name anyway?"

Nigel blinked. That's right she didn't know who he was.

"Name's Nigel Uno." And he wasn't supposed to know her either. "And who are you."

"Name's Abby Lincoln." She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet ya."

He took her hand and shook it. "Likewise."

"So," She leaned forward and rested her head in her palm with was resting on her knee. "What's this Kids Next Door anyway?"

"Well I don't know how much of it you'll understand but I'd be happy to tell you."

"You da boss!"

Nigel blinked. He hadn't heard her call him that in a long time. He shook his head.

Stop Nigel, it doesn't mean anything. It's simply her talking, not remembering, talking.

"Well you see it's this organization committed to stopping adults. There's the home base on moon, well now it's that building the party was in but..." And so he continued to explain to her not realizing that she understood everything.

((((()))))

Done!

Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter then the others. But it's 12: 28 am and I'm tired. I think it was pretty good all things considered. But the plot thickens! Lizzie's called in the DCFDL _::glares:: _I mean the D_A_FDL.

And Kuki's pregnant! Yeah, I'm sorry about throwing that in there but I couldn't resist. 3/4 are just so cute together! And who knows this may add an extra twist.

In the Next Chapter:

Abby looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I know it's wrong to be foolin' Numbuh 1 like this but...he's in love wit Lizzie now not me. It's just easier to pretend that I don't know nothin'. Saves him from havin' to tell him how he don't love me no more." Tears gathered in her eyes. "Don't matter how much it hurts, it's for da best." She buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

She failed to notice, however, that she had left the door open a crack. So of course she hadn't noticed the silent figure listen to her lament.

And just as silently as she had been listening, Kuki Beetles snuck away.

Well R&R! Flames will always be used to roast Lizzie.


	5. If Memories Could Talk

**Title: **Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.

**Summary: **A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 1/5 3/4!

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **My (once) best friend Destynee who I am drifting apart from. I'll miss you!

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry if the characters are full of OCC ness...I haven't seen that many episodes yet. Since they're all adults I'll refer to them with their real names. When talking to each other they'll use their codenames.

**Extra Info: **Not much to say here. But in case you haven't seen it there's this commercial where they K.N.D. have to sing and Numbuh 5 is REALLY good. And someone pointed out that Numbuh 5's hat is red but I put that's its pink. Sorry. But I've got all the chapters written and it says pink. I hope you don't mind.

Stuff you need to know: 

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

_Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y._

_Memory_

_Erased_

_Memory not_

_Openly_

_Recovered_

_Yet_

**Chapter 5: If Memories Could Talk**

Lizzie stood before 5 very scary looking adults. The Delightful Adults From Down The Lane. Scary they may be, but they were going to get rid of her problem.

"Abigail Lincoln...do you remember her?"

5 heads nodded simultaneously. Lizzie shivered. They were so creepy when they did that? Did they always have to do everything at the same time?

"Yes...we remember her."

Apparently they did.

"Well she's getting in my way and I want her gone!"

They all gave the same wicked grin. "We'd be glad to dispose of her."

Lizzie returned the grin. "Good. But you're not little kids anymore, none of that stupid threatening to boil her in cheese or chocolate."

"Then what would you like?"

"I don't know but right now I'm mad enough to kill her!

"That could be arranged."

"Good...but Nigel must not know it was me that sent you to do that."

"Very well...we won't tell a soul."

"Good."

They all laughed and this time Lizzie's matched theirs perfectly.

((((()))))

Hoagie watched as Brittany scribbled furiously in her notebook.

"What are you writing?"

Brittany looked up. "Isn't obvious?"

Hoagie shook his head. Brittany held up the notebook, who's cover looked like a giant marble. "It's my new story."

"The one about Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yup! But I put Wally and Kuki in there too. It's going to be great! And happy endings for everyone. Including Numbuh 2 and his amazingly gorgeous fiancé."

Hoagie laughed. "You just had to throw yourself in there didn't you?"

"No I put your fiancé in there. And that I am not."

He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Soon. But right now I think I just want to survive this."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. But you promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

"I don't like needles."

She laughed. "Fair enough."

She hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"So what are you going to call it?"

She smiled. "If memories could talk."

((((()))))

"Well it's been fun but I gots to go." Abby stood up and climbed out of the hot tub.

Nigel nodded. "Yeah...hey are you staying the extra few days?"

She nodded. "Why did we all get invited anyways?"

He shrugged. "To be totally honest I have no idea. They just offered."

She smiled. "Well ya'll certainly are the craziest group of people I've eva met but...you're cool."

His face lit up. "Thanks."

She turned and walked to the door. "Well hope to see ya around." And with that she left.

For the first time since they had entered the hot tub Hoagie sat up fully.

"Did you enjoy your chat with Numbuh 5?"

Nigel blushed and nodded. "Numbuh 2 can ask you a question?"

"You just did. But ask another one."

"It's been almost 10 years and she still gives me butterflies in my stomach. I still want to hold her and protect her from the whole world."

Hoagie smiled. "Yeah well you were really in love."

Nigel nodded to lost in memory to really hear him.

"Wait a minute! You're saying that even after 10 years I'm still in love with Numbuh 5?!"

Hoagie chuckled. "You mean you didn't know?"

"No of course-" He caught Hoagie's look and sighed. "Yeah I knew."

Hoagie raised an eyebrow. "And yet you're still engaged to Lizzie."

Nigel's fist clenched together at the name.

"How did that happen anyway?"

Nigel shook his head. "I don't really even know. I guess-"

He was cut off however has Wally, Brittany, and Kuki burst into the room.

"GUESS WHAT!?" Brittany was squealing with excitement.

Hoagie and Nigel supported identical confused looks. "What?"

"WE'RE HAVIN' A BABY!" Wally was just as excited as Brittany.

Hoagie looked even more confused. "How could you and Brittany be having a baby..."

"No silly!" Kuki giggled. "Me and Wally are having a baby!"

Hoagie's eyes widen and Nigel's jaw dropped. "Congratulations!" They stepped out of the hot tub and walked over to them.

"I'm gonna go tell Numbuh 5!" With that Kuki ran off.

Nigel looked to Wally. "She's still the same old Numbuh 3 isn't she?"

Wally nodded. "Yup. But I wouldn't love her any other way."

((((()))))

Abby walked into her hotel room and leaned against the wall. "Oh boy...this is quite a situation you've gotten yourself into Numbuh 5."

She looked to where her pink was lying on the bed and her eyes filled up with tears.

"What am I gunna do?"

She walked over to the vanity and sat down. Slowly she brought a brush through her hair. Abby looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I know it's wrong to be foolin' Numbuh 1 like this but...he's in love wit Lizzie now not me. It's just easier to pretend that I don't know nothin'. Saves him from havin' to tell me how he don't love me no more." Tears gathered in her eyes. "Don't matter how much it hurts, it's for da best." She buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

She failed to notice, however, that she had left the door open a crack. So of course she hadn't noticed the silent figure listen to her lament.

And just as silently as she had been listening, Kuki Beetles snuck away.

Boy did she have something to tell the others.

((((()))))

Abby heard a rustling sound behind her and snapped her head up. In the mirror she saw the reflection of five figures hidden by the shadows.

"Who's there?" She sounded scared, despite her best efforts to hide it.

Together five voices spoke in unison. "Don't tell us you don't remember us." Five voices Abby hadn't heard in a long.

The figures stepped out of the shadows. In the mirror she saw five familiar and evil grins. She gasped and dropped her hat.

"Hello Abigail."

((((()))))

YAY! Done with chapter 5! Hope you guys liked it. I think this is my longest chapter.

In the next chapter:

Nigel looked at the Delightful Adults with wide eyes. This was it. They had backed him into a corner and he had no way to escape. He closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

"HEY!" He opened one eye and he and the Delightful Adults turned to see Abby standing there, hat on and T.O.Y.S. (Turbulent Operated Yo-yo Shooter) poised and read to by fired.

She gave a soft growl. "You leave Numbuh 1 alone!"

Well until then! And remember R&R! I love to know what you guys think!


	6. The Fight Begins

**Title: **Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.

**Summary: **A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 1/5 3/4!

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **My (once) best friend Destynee who I am drifting apart from. I'll miss you!

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry if the characters are full of OCC ness...I haven't seen that many episodes yet. Since they're all adults I'll refer to them with their real names. When talking to each other they'll use their codenames.

**Extra Info: **Not much to say here. But in case you haven't seen it there's this commercial where they K.N.D. have to sing and Numbuh 5 is REALLY good.

Stuff you need to know: 

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

_Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y._

_Memory_

_Erased_

_Memory not_

_Openly_

_Recovered_

_Yet_

**Chapter 6: The Fight Begins**

Kuki ran as fast as she possible could back to the hut tub. The others were still there waiting for her. When she told them what she had just overheard...Nigel would do cartwheels, he'd be so happy. 

She ran into the room so fast that when she tried to stop she skidded straight for the hot tub. And would have fallen in too if Wally hadn't grabbed her. 

"Whoa Kuki where's the fire?" Nigel nodded. 

"Yeah Numbuh 3 what's wrong?" 

She took a moment to regain her breath. "OMG you guys won't believe what I just heard!" 

Wally interrupted her. "Did you tell Numbuh 5?" 

Kuki sighed. "No but-" 

"Well then I'll go tell her." Nigel walked out of the room. 

"But..." Wally shook his head. 

"Any excuse to go see her." 

"It's kinda cute actually." Hoagie placed an arm around Brittany. 

Kuki growled. If they weren't going to listen then she wasn't going to talk. 

It was then that Wally turned to her. "Where you tryin' to same somethin'?" 

Kuki simply smiled. "Oh nothing." 

((((())))) 

Nigel hummed as he walked towards Abby's room. He passed his room and wondered briefly where Lizzie was. Oh well didn't matter. Instead he raised a hand to knock on her door. He paused has he heard voices, voices he hadn't heard in a very long time. 

"Now hold still Abigail. We promise this won't hurt...much." 

((((())))) 

Abby watched with fearful eyes as all five of the Delightful Adults raised a gun and aimed at her. There was no way she was going to get out of this one. No amount of training with the KNDS could save her now. Not with guns involved. 

"Now hold still Abigail. We promise this won't hurt...much." 

All she could do was watch and wait. That is until... 

"ABBY!" Nigel burst through the door. 

The Delightful Adults all whipped around to face him. Simultaneously five shots rang out. Nigel ducked and the bullets flew over his head and made tiny holes in the walls. 

"Oh goody the Delightful Children have guns." 

"DELIGHTFUL ADULTS!" They all shouted together. 

"Whatever." He didn't even look at them. 

Instead he turned to Abby. "Are you okay?" 

She was too scared to speak so she simple nodded. 

"Good." He glared at the Delightful Adults. 

"So Nigel, we see you've come to help your friend." They gave a wicked laugh. 

"Get away from her!" he charged at the Delightful Adults but they stepped back allowing him to pass right in front of them. 

_Why didn't they shoot?_

Abby watched. This wasn't good. He had gotten himself backed into a corner. 

_Stupid Numbuh 1, they have guns. And guns ain't no codename. What are we gonna do?_

"NUMBUH 1!" Wally burst through the door followed closely by Kuki. Both stood poised for battle. 

"Awe look. All our old enemies have come for a good beating." 

Wally's hands tightened into fist. "Shut up Delightful Dorks! Just prepare for the beating of your life!" 

He lunged forward with his fist out but they just dodged. 

_Why aren't they shootin'?_

She watched as Kuki ran in to help her husband. Abby hoped she would be careful. She had heard her squealing about the baby on her way to her room. She could get hurt. As soon as the thought and crossed her mind Abby saw the tallest one lash out and kick her in the stomach. She flew backwards with a shocked expression before crashing into the wall and slumping the ground unconcious. 

_The baby!_

"KUKI!" 

Wally ran towards his wife. But as he passed the Delightful Adults the one with the helmet hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. Wally slumped to the ground unconscious. 

"NUMBUH 4!" Hoagie and Brittany burst into the room and the Delightful Adults sighed. 

At the sight of the guns Brittany gave a shriek and fainted. The Delightful Adults chuckled and turned to Hoagie. He stood up bravely. 

"It'll take more then the mere sight of some crummy guns to scare me." 

They all shot the guns. He ducked and again the bullets missed their target. The Delightful Adults cursed and Hoagie looked up. 

"That'll work." And with that said he fainted and landed next to Brittany. 

The Delightful Adults chuckled and turned back to Nigel who was still backed into a corner. 

"Well that wasn't very hard." Again they raised their guns and pointed at him. "Now to get rid of you." 

Abby looked to where Wally and Kuki still lay there unmoving to where Brittany and Hoagie lay. It didn't look like they'd be any help. She sucked in some breath. It was now or never. __

__

_Looks like it's up to Numbuh 5 now._

She placed her hat atop her head and reached behind her. 

((((())))) 

Nigel looked at the Delightful Adults with wide eyes. This was it. They had backed him into a corner and he had no way to escape. He closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

"HEY!" He opened one eye and he and the Delightful Adults turned to see Abby standing there, hat on and T.O.Y.S. (Turbulent Operated Yo-yo Shooter) poised and read to by fired.

She gave a soft growl. "You leave Numbuh 1 alone!" 

((((())))) 

She watched as the Delightful Adults laughed. 

"Just try and save your friend. But only one of our guns has any ammo left. And if you pick the wrong one your friend will be no more." 

She growled. Those dirty rotten no good Delightful Adults. Who had set them up for this? She didn't know anyone who had a grudge against her. Or even knew she remembered. 

_How am I gunna tell which one's got the loaded gun... Come on think Numbuh Five, think! They always do everything together so...that's it!_

She studied their faces carefully and saw four faces decorated with wicked grins. One face however, the one that looked a lot like Lizzie, had the mouth set in a determined line. 

_That's it! She's the one._

Then without warning she pulled the trigger on her T.O.Y.S. and the yo-yo wrapped around the girl's gun and yanked it out of her hand. It clattered to the floor but didn't go off. Surprised at this turn of events the Delightful Adults lost their smug looks. 

"Uh...we really must be going now." 

And with that the remaining Delightful Adults dropped their guns and walked onto the balcony. Walls grew from the railing and a roof came from the walls. The leader of the Delightful Adults pushed a red button and the balcony detached itself from the hotel and flew off into the sky. 

((((())))) 

Nigel watched, wide eyed as the Delightful Adults flew out of sight. Then he turned to where Abby was holding her T.O.Y.S still poised and ready to be fired again. Her voice echoed in his head. 

_"You leave Numbuh 1 alone!"_

He blinked. Once. Twice. Then his face broke into one of the largest grins humanly possible. __

__

_She remembers..._

He ran to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"You...Abby...Numbuh 5 you-" 

But he was cut off by a voice. One that was neither his nor Abby's. 

"NIGGIE!" 

((((())))) 

Dun dun dun! Well there's chapter 6 I hope you liked it! I'm estimating about 2 more chapters. (Actually I know there'll be 2 more chapters). 

In the Next Chapter: 

"But why...why did you pretend to not remember anything?" Nigel's eyes pleaded with hers for the truth. 

"I...I realized you was in love with Lizzie now so I just figured it would be easier fo' everyone if I still didn't know anybody..." She looked down as tears welled up in her eyes. 

Nigel took a step closer to her. 

"But I don't love Lizzie..." 

She finally met his eyes. "You don't?" 

He pulled her into a hug. "There's only one person I could ever love. And I've finally got her in my arms." 

Well R&R!!! Let me know what you think! 


	7. Holding Her in my Arms

****

Title: Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.

****

Summary: A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 1/5 3/4!

****

Author: Silverflare07

****

Dedication: My (once) best friend Destynee who I am drifting apart from. I'll miss you!

****

Author's notes: I'm sorry if the characters are full of OCC ness...I haven't seen that many episodes yet. Since they're all adults I'll refer to them with their real names. When talking to each other they'll use their codenames.

****

Extra Info: Not much to say here. But in case you haven't seen it there's this commercial where they K.N.D. have to sing and Numbuh 5 is REALLY good.

****

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

__

Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.

Memory

Erased

Memory not

Openly

Recovered

Yet

Chapter 7: Holding Her In My Arms

Lizzie, standing there in the doorway, was quite a frightening sight indeed. Her face was red and her hair was coming out of the two braids she had put it in. Her glasses were askew and hung from one ear and she looked ready to burst.

Nigel gulped. _I'm dead._ Then he noticed that her murderous look was directed solely at him.

Abby was receiving it as well.

__

We're both dead.

"NIGEL UNO I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" Her yell shook the windows.

"What? I saved her life!"

This only seemed to make her angrier.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!" Her shriek cracked a window.

"I stopped the Delightful Adults from harming her!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She dropped her purse and lunged for one of the guns left by the Delightful Adults.

She aimed it at Abby, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting the Delightful Adults to kill her in the first place if I had wanted you to save her Niggie."

Nigel's eyes widened in shock.

__

She sent the Delightful Adults after Numbuh 5!

"But why...?"

Her gaze became cold and unforgiving. "Because she took you away from me Niggie! I saw you first why should she get to be the one you loved!" She gripped the handle of the gun tighter. "And then she was decommissioned and I knew you would never see her again! So of course you came crawling back-"

"I did not come crawling back!"

"SHUT UP NIGEL! As I was saying, then she shows up again out of nowhere. Just when I thought we were fine. Well I knew I had to get rid of her for good!"

Abby shrunk back a bit. She couldn't tell whether the gun Lizzie had was the loaded one or not. When the Delightful Adults had dropped their guns the loaded one had gotten mixed up with the others.

"And since the Delightful Adults weren't able to get rid of you I WILL!"

She pulled the trigger of the gun and Abby closed her eyes waiting for the pain to hit.

But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see Lizzie looking at the gun and pulling the trigger multiple times. Each time nothing happened. Abby could have laughed in relief. She had one of the unloaded ones!

"NO!" She was starting to turn a shade of red that Abby decided could not be healthy. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPP-" Suddenly her eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped to the ground unconscious.

Behind her Brittany stood wearing a very annoyed expression and holding Lizzie's overly large purse.

"My God she was getting annoying. I had to do something to shut her up." She whipped her notebook out. "And this will make an amazing twist for my story!"

Hoagie popped out from behind her. "Glad you guys are all right."

Wally was behind him helping Kuki to her feet. "Yeah sorry we weren't awake to help ya."

Nigel smiled. "It's alright things seem to work out fine in the end."

Kuki smiled. "They always do!"

Nigel walked over to Brittany. "Thank you for your help. If we were still part of the Kids Next Door I would appoint you honorary member Numbuh 7."

She looked confused. "Why Numbuh 7?"

"'Cuz we named that stupid skunk Numbuh 6." Abby laughed.

"HIS NAME WAS BRADLEY!" Hoagie and Kuki shouted in unison.

Then suddenly... they all, with the exception of Kuki, who knew she remembered and hadn't told anyone yet, gaped at her. And then proceed to pass out.

Kuki looked at her fallen friends. "I guess we should put them to bed."

Abby nodded. And they removed Lizzie and placed their friends in various comfortable places in the room.

((((())))))

Nigel woke up with the worst headache of his life.

He sat up and looked at the clock next to the bed. It read 12:05 a.m. He messaged his temples trying to remember what had happened. He looked around the room to where the balcony was still missing to where a bunch of bullet holes littered the wall near the door. And he remembered. Everything. From Abby saving him to Lizzie pulling the trigger of an unloaded gun. And he remembered that Abby remembered.

He jumped up and walked over Wally and Kuki who were asleep in each other's arms. He smiled at Hoagie who had Brittany wrapped securely in his arms, both asleep on the couch. He had to find Abby and he knew just where to find her.

He walked out of the room and into the dark and eerie hallway. For the second time since his stay Nigel made his way to the lobby of the hotel. And there she was standing in front of the window overlooking the KND base.

He walked up behind and her and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him too it.

"Hey Numbuh 1."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I always know when it's you. That and I could see your reflection in da window."

He nodded. "You always were the smartest of us." He placed his hands on her shoulder. "How long have you remembered?"

She shrugged his hands off. "Bout 7 years. I was in the candy store and some kid said just put it on the Kids Next Door tab. The word sparked something in me that I couldn't place so I researched it a little. And slowly but surely I figured out why at least 5 years of my life was missing. And then one day it just all came back to me."

He turned her around to face him.

"So you've remembered all along."

She nodded.

"And you still acted like you didn't remember anything."

She nodded again close to tears.

"But why...why did you pretend to not remember anything?" Nigel's eyes pleaded with hers for the truth.

"I...I realized you was in love with Lizzie now so I just figured it would be easier fo' everyone if I still didn't know anybody..." She looked down as tears welled up in her eyes.

Nigel took a step closer to her. "But I don't love Lizzie..."

She finally met his eyes. "You don't?"

He pulled her into a hug. "There's only one person I could ever love. And I've finally got her in my arms."

She gasped against his chest.

"You...you mean it Numbuh 1?"

He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "I could never lie to you...and you know it."

She smiled. "Good. 'Cuz Numbuh 5's been going crazy without ya."

He brought his face closer to hers. "Well that's no good." With that said he closed the gap between their lips.

He hadn't kissed her in over 10 years and it still felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was second nature. They way her body fit perfectly with his, the way her lips fit with his. They way her arms found there way around his neck easily. The way it was so easy for him to run his hands through her hair.

Everything about this was right. She was right. The only one for him and he couldn't understand how, for even a second, he could have survived without her. And he thanked god for sending him someone so amazing.

They broke apart and Abby looked up into his eyes.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know what to say."

He grinned. "You don't need to say anything." He dipped his head and captured her lips again.

And he was right...she didn't.

((((()))))

TaDa! I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it gets a little bit mushy towards the end and I'm sorry that this chapter's shorter then my others.

Only one more chapter to go!

In the Next Chapter:

"You guys have to open or gift first!" Brittany said excitedly handing Abby a rectangular gift.

"Ok, ok calm down. We'll open yours first." Abby replied with a laugh.

She carefully removed the wrapping to find a book. The cover was blue but no pictures decorated it.

"Look at the back."

Abby turned it over and over her shoulder Nigel read the summary out loud.

"He was sure he would never see her again. He was also sure she didn't even remember who he was let alone how she used to feel about him. He even managed to find himself someone else to love. Not as much of course...

He could never love anyone as much as he loved her.

And then one night, 10 years after she had been so cruelly taken from him, she turned up again and so did a whirlwind of emotions he thought he'd never feel again.

A reunion reunites five friends. One is engaged, and miserable, and a certain person could fix that. If only she remembered...!"

Both looked at Brittany in awe. She smiled. "Look at the cover."

Abby turned the book over and saw, written in fancy gold letters the words:

If Memories Could Talk.

By: Brittany Gilligan.

Her smile grew wider. "Now open it."

Well it should be out soon! I hope you liked this chapter!

R&R!!!


	8. Happy Endings All Around

Title: Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.

Summary: A reunion with all the old K.N.D. brings 1-5 together again. Numbuh 1 is engaged to Lizzie, and miserable, but a certain person from the past could change that. If only she remembered... 1/5 3/4!

Author: Silverflare07

Dedication: My (once) best friend Destynee who I am drifting apart from. I'll miss you!

Author's notes: I'm sorry if the characters are full of OCC ness...I haven't seen that many episodes yet. Since they're all adults I'll refer to them with their real names. When talking to each other they'll use their codenames.

Extra Info: Not much to say here. But in case you haven't seen it there's this commercial where they K.N.D. have to sing and Numbuh 5 is REALLY good.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech

Thoughts are in _italics._

((((()))))

Operation: M.E.M.O.R.Y.

Memory

Erased

Memory not

Openly

Recovered

Yet

Chapter 8: Happy Endings All Around

Sunlight streamed through the large window of hotel the hotel room disturbing all 6 of the sleeping members. Only one, however, actually woke up.

Abby woke up and rubbed the last few grains of sleep from her eyes. She felt very secure and couldn't figure out why. Until she tried to get up and realized that a pair of arms were wrapped around. She turned over and was met with Nigel Uno's sleeping face.

Last night's events flooded through her mind and she couldn't stop the happy feeling that was swelling inside her. Not that she'd want to. Slowly she freed herself from his protective grip and walked towards the balcony.

"I wouldn't take that next step if I were you. There's still no balcony."

Nigel's voice startled her. She looked down and noticed that, indeed there was no balcony for her to stand on.

"Oh it's a good thing you said sumthin'. Numbuh 5 would be a pancake if you hadn't."

He got up and joined her. "Well that's no good." He kissed her head. "I can't kiss a pancake."

She smiled and turned to him. "Sure ya can."

He chuckled. "Yes well...it's not nearly as satisfying." And he leaned down to prove his point.

They broke apart at the sound of a giggle behind. They turned to see Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, and Brittany all watching them.

"Oh no please continue. We're not really here. Just figments of your imagination." Brittany waved a hand dismissively.

Nigel smirked at them. "Well for figments you sure talk an awful lot."

They all shared a laugh and Nigel and Abby walked over to the others.

"So...no more pretending?" Kuki asked hopefully.

Abby shook her head. "Nope. No more pretending for Numbuh 5."

Kuki face broke into a grin. "YAY!" She threw her arms around the girl and before she could blink Wally and Hoagie had joined in.

"Yay! Group hug!" Kuki giggled again and Abby smiled at her old friends.

"Ok ok Numbuh 5 needs to breathe."

They all let go and her smile got wider. "I missed you guys."

"We missed ya too." Wally put his arm around Kuki who was to busy smiling to say anything.

"Yeah it's definitely been interesting listening to Numbuh 1 lament" Nigel blushed.

"And this is going to make an awesome story!"

Abby just looked at her friends. Their faces were glowing. Because she was back. How could she have pretended to not know them in the first place? If it hadn't been for the Delightful Adults and Lizzie she might not have admitted it. Then her eyes widened in shock and she rounded to Kuki.

"Numbuh 3! Is da baby gonna be ok?"

Kuki's smile widened. "Yup! I went to the doctor yesterday when everyone was out. By some miracle they baby wasn't hurt. She'll be fine."

"How do you know it's a girl. It could be a boy!"

She grinned at Wally. "Sometimes a girl just knows."

Wally just rolled his eyes.

Abby smiled again. These were the friends she had known when she was young. She looked at Nigel. And he was the boy she had loved and still did. Nigel spoke:

"For the first time in a long time," He placed an arm around Abby's shoulder, "everything is perfect."

Abby couldn't have said it better.

(((((1/2 years later aka 18 months)))))

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in my I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nigel lifted the veil and brought his face down to meet Abby's in a sweet kiss that sent 'aw's up from every person in the church.

Kuki sighed dreamily. "I remember our wedding. It was so romantic." She placed her hand on her heart.

"Yeah...romantic." Wally answered off handily. He was to busy trying to keep his 10 month old daughter, Sally Beetles, from crying. "Why don't you try. She keeps making those noises like she's gunna cry."

Kuki giggled and took the baby from him. She cooed and the baby giggled, her brown eyes (a/n: Dunno what color Kuki's eyes are so for now they're brown)sparkling. Fine wisps of blonde hair that could only be her fathers were noticeable. She was a beautiful baby.

((((()))))

Hoagie watched as two of his best friends made the biggest commitment of their lives.

"Poor sap doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Hoagie!" Brittany swatted his arm playfully.

"Just kidding." He squeezed his wife's hand. "You know I love you."

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh course." She grinned. "I can't wait to give them our gift."

Hoagie laughed. "Yeah I think they'll like it."

((((()))))

Abby sat down slightly out of breath. She and Nigel had just finished dancing their third dance. Nigel walked up behind her and their friends crowded around their table.

"It's time to open presents!" Kuki said.

Abby looked at the mountain of presents from family and friends. "All of 'em?"

Kuki giggled. "No silly just ours." She gestured to herself, Wally, Brittany, and Hoagie.

"You guys have to open our gift first!" Brittany said excitedly handing Abby a rectangular gift.

"Ok, ok calm down. We'll open yours first." Abby replied with a laugh.

She carefully removed the wrapping to find a book. The cover was blue but no pictures decorated it.

"Look at the back."

Abby turned it over and over her shoulder Nigel read the summary out loud.

"He was sure he would never see her again. He was also sure she didn't even remember who he was let alone how she used to feel about him. He even managed to find himself someone else to love. Not as much of course...

He could never love anyone as much as he loved her.

And then one night, 10 years after she had been so cruelly taken from him, she turned up again and so did a whirlwind of emotions he thought he'd never feel again.

A reunion reunites five friends. One is engaged, and miserable, and a certain person could fix that. If only she remembered...!"

Both looked at Brittany in awe. She smiled. "Look at the cover."

Abby turned the book over and saw, written in fancy gold letters the words:

If Memories Could Talk.

By: Brittany Gilligan.

Her smile grew wider. "Now open it."

Abby did as she was told and written on the first page were the words:

"Dedicated to my good friends Nigel and Abby Uno without whom I wouldn't have such an amazing story to write. May happy endings bless you both."

Abby leaned over the table and gave both Brittany and Hoagie a hug.   
  
"Thanks you guys. This is amazing."

"Now our gift." Wally handed them a small envelope.

"I hope you guys like it!"

Nigel opened the envelope and found a card inside. He opened the card to have two small tickets drop out. He picked them up and examined them carefully.

"Airplane tickets...were are we going?"

Wally grinned and held up a brochure. Abby gasped, obviously amazed.

"Utopia! That tropical get away. The one perfect for vacations and..."

Kuki's eyes sparkled. "Happy honeymoon!"

Abby pulled her friends into a hug. "Thanks for everything. You guys are amazing."

Kuki grinned. "We know."

((((()))))

"Wally hold Sally for a little bit please. I really want some of that cake."

He grinned. Some things never changed. "Sure."

Wally took his daughter from Kuki so she could go get some cake. He smiled as she giggled for no reason like all babies do. Then he turned to the bride and groom who were still locked in each other's embrace, dancing to another song. His smile widened.

Finally it was the perfect ending for everyone. It really was happily ever after.

((((()))))

And that is the story of Nigel and Abigail Uno, Hoagie and Brittany Gilligan, and Kuki and Wally Beetles. And if you ever read "If Memories Could Talk" you'll find it will say the same thing. Nothing was changed, no details were altered.

But Brittany always thought real life was much more interesting then anything she could have made up.

So now you know the story and how it ends.

...Or do you?

After all true stories never really end.

((((()))))

OMG it's done! ::sniff:: I'm so sad. But so proud at the same time! I feel like a parent watching their child grow and blossom into and adult! It's so fulfilling!

But wow did this story turn out differently then how I had originally planned it. In the original version Brittany didn't have such a big part (she was just there so Numbuh 2 wouldn't be alone) Lizzie wasn't evil (annoying yes but not evil) and the Delightful Adults weren't in it at all! Not to mention you never learned of Numbuh 3's pregnancy.

But I think I like this version better.

R&R and tell me what you think! I really wanna know!!!! Flames, as always, shall be used to roast Lizzie.


End file.
